When the bough breaks
by Fate Bringer
Summary: Several years in the future, Kagome goes to a party with a very different Hojo. He rapes her leaving her traumatized and pregnant. But as it turns out, it was just the beginning.
1. The Rape

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Let's make it very clear here:  My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't own Inuyasha.  I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            It started as a simple evening for Kagome.  She had been invited to a weekend party hosted by Erri, a celebration for having survived their second to last year of high school.    Kagome had been determined to go, which led to hardcore arguing with Inuyasha, and after much yelling and screaming, and a number of "sit!" commands, she returned Friday evening, just in time to change, see her family off for an overnight trip at the Tokyo tower with Souta's class, and show up right on time at eight.

            It was actually nice.  Erri had good music blasting on the boom box, her mom's great food out, and plenty of friends to talk to without worrying about a certain Hanyou.  It was almost perfect, except for one little hitch

            Hojo was there.

            It broke her heart to see how his mother's dearth and Kagome's ultimate rejection of him had turned the sweet boy she'd known in junior high into a moody, angry gruff boy who was accused of things like theft, car-jacking, even assault and battery by one of his ex-girlfriends.  What made it worse, at least as far as she was concerned, was that he still hadn't accepted that she just wasn't interested in him, especially after the dramatic change.  He would constantly look at her like a hungry dog staring at a big juicy bone.

            Chilling to put it mildly.

            The party itself was uneventful, (a/n that and I'm just far too lazy to write about it ^^' I can do flash backs later) until about ten o clock, and Kagome was not only tired, but needed get the house cleaned up for her family, who were do home early tomorrow.

            "Hey Erri?"

            "Yeah Kag?"  Kagome shuddered at the name, it sounded so harsh, so not like her.

            "I need a lift home.  It's late and my family will be home tomorrow.  I want to get up early and clean the house for them."

            "Ah you're too dutiful Kagome!  You'll make the rest of us look back!"  They exchanged a laugh.  "No problem though, I'll scrounge you up somebody."

            "Thanks.  By the way, where are Ayumi and Yuka?

            "Ayumi's working, and Yuka has a major math test coming up on Monday.  But they send their love.  Now to find Cinderella her magic coach!"  Kagome laughed as Erri grinned at her own wit.

            "I'll give her a lift."  Came a low, raspy voice from behind them, putting a stop the merriment.  They whirled to see Hojo not three centimeters from them.

            "Uh, Thanks Hojo, but if it's all the same to you, I'll find somebody else!"  Said Kagome, a knot of panic forming in the pit of her stomach.  Everything inside was screaming that Hojo was NOT a safe person to be with.

            "I'm going by your place anyway, it's no problem."

            "No-no, really it's alright!"

            "What's the problem Kagome?  Not good enough to give you a lift home?"  He hissed, making her shudder.  She was scared to make him made.  He belonged to a gang that much she knew for sure.  _Who knows what him and his 'friends' will do!  Besides, it's just one ride.  What can it hurt?_

            "Okay Hojo, thanks for being my knight in shining armor."  He just shrugged and left, while Kagome tracked down her coat, and started for the door.  But Erri stopped her friend, and whispered, "Sure this is the best plan Kagome?  I mean, Hojo isn't exactly the boy we knew a year ago.  And definitely still has a major thing for you."

            "I know Erri, but think of the alternatives.  Don't tell me you forgot about Anaya."  Erri shuddered, remembering Hojo's ex when she pressed charges.  Found in a trashcan, identified by the clothing and a tattoo, her face beaten beyond recognition.

            "All right, just, be SAFE, please.  And call me tomorrow."  Kagome didn't respond, but threw her friend a weak smile, before climbing into Hojo's car and shooting off into the darkness.

******

            Twenty minutes later, they were stopping at the foot of the stairs to Higurashi Shrine.  Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

            "Well thanks for the lift Hojo!  Later!" she said quickly getting out of the car.

            "What, no invite in?"  Kagome froze and turned around to face him.  _Okay, what's he getting at here_?  Before she could respond, Hojo was out of the car and walking up the stairs, leaving a very shocked Kagome at the bottom.  _Why that arrogant jerk!_  She thought as she climbed up the stairs, seething.

            He was standing by the door when she arrived with her key.  Before he could push his way inside, she put herself between him and the door, turning to face him.

            "Look Hojo, I appreciate the ride and everything, but I'm NOT going to have a boy in the house with my family away.  So I'd appreciate it if you'd just go back home.  Good night."  With that said, Kagome opened the door, quickly slid in, and shut it, leaving no room for argument.  As she quietly removed her coat a sudden creaking sound caught Kagome's attention, causing her to whirl around, only to find Hojo standing there, pissed beyond all reason.

            But then, so was she.

            "Hojo!  How dare!"  Before she could get another word of protest out, Hojo had lunged, knocked her to the floor, and pinned her down by straddling her waist.  Her shirt was ripped off and thrown aside, followed by his own shirt.

            "Think you can tell me what to do you little bitch, huh?"  Kagome began yelling and screaming, like she'd been taught in the self-defense class her mother had insisted that she take.  She also began slugging him heavily on his chest, even as her skirt came off, and ended up underneath her, followed by his pants.  Hojo pinned Kagome's easily, and began kissing her neck, her breast.

            "No!  No!  Hojo!"  He slapped her across the face, roaring "Shut up!"  He than preceded to rip off her underwear.  He forced her legs a part, then sank down.  Kagome let out as cry of pain as he entered her, and tears began to fall heavily down her cheeks, her heart desperately calling out for her hanyou. . . 

******

            "No damn it!  I'm not going after her."

            "But Inuyasha!"  Shippo cried

            She wants to go and waste time, that's fine!  But I'm not chasing after her like some faithful dog!"

            "But Inuyasha, you ARE a dog."

            "SHUT UP!!  I'M A DEMON AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

            "But you're a _dog_ demon!"  Before Inuyasha could respond to Shippo's statement of the obvious, a sudden sense of overwhelming fear and danger filled him.

            "Kagome."  He whispered as he leapt away and to the well, knowing that Kagome was in serious trouble. . .

****

            The tears hadn't stopped falling, and it had been almost two hours now.  Sobs wrenching their way from her throat, which ached from all the yelling.  She was bruised all over, but her face looked worst of all.  He slapped countless times, finally threatened to smother her if she didn't stop.

            And still he kissed her.  Mouth, breasts, hip, to him it didn't seem to matter.  Kagome wasn't sure what else to do.  She guessed her screams had gone unnoticed, and Erri wouldn't be expecting her to call until tomorrow.  _I'll just have to wait._  She thought, tears clouding her vision. 

            Suddenly, he released her hands, giving Kagome the opportunity to reach and grab a lamp that had fallen to the floor when he'd knocked her down.  Kagome slammed it across his face, knocking Hojo out and causing him to fall on top of her already aching body.  Kagome tried to get herself collected for a moment.  _Come on Kagome, you can cry all you want later_, she told herself, _right now you have to focus get him off you and out of here so you can call the police_.  Take a deep breath to stop the tears for a moment, Kagome struggled to get Hojo off her, but found him to be too heavy, so finally she let go, crying again

            _Can't let him stay here!__  He'll kill me when he wakes up!_  She thought.  Then like an answered prayer, someone else was lifting him off her, leaving her on the floor, gasping for breath.  She suddenly found herself staring into a pair of horrified amber eyes.  She knew she was bleeding, and naked.

            And now very cold.

            "Inuyasha. Cold."  She whispered, voice mostly gone from all the yelling, and desperately reached for him as he gathered her up in his arms.  He grabbed a blanket from off the couch and threw it over Kagome, who was shivering.

            "Where is your village's healer Kagome?"  He asked her.

            "We have hospitals and doctors now Inu-chan."  She whispered, forgetting that he hated pet names.

            He decided to let one go, for now.

            "Then where is this "hospital" damn it!  You need a healer or a doctor or SOMEBODY!"  Inuyasha yelled, on the verge of panic.

            "Inu, calm down.  I'm fine."

            "Kagome, where is the hospital?"

            "Four block away. Big white building with a red cross on it."  She whispered the urge to sleep becoming strong.  God she was so tired.

            "Alright I'm gonna take you there" Inuyasha said, forcing Kagome to jerk up,

            "Inuyasha, they'll think you're some kinda freak, they'll take you away!"  Now _she_ was panicking, she didn't want him to leave!

            "Feh!  Like a bunch of weak human could ever manage that."  He said, smirking at her.  Kagome smiled, and nodded.  _Well if a demon hasn't managed it yet_. . .  Then sleep claimed her.

            Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and walked over to the door.  Before he left though, he noticed Hojo starting to come to.  Inuyasha knew HE had down this to her and gave him a good hard kick in the area god only meant to be treated nicely.

            It was one of the most satisfying revenges he had ever taken.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB: this story actually came to me in bits and pieces from other fan fictions (Beautiful Curse Avdevjyp, Confessions of a broken heart, and Bloody Roses) and some movies on lifetime ("When the bow breaks," "A date with Darkness: the trail and capture of Andrew Luster" and "The return of Alex Kelly).  I also think it's important for you ladies reading this to realize you don't to get physically involved a minute before _you_ are ready.  I'm not saying, "wait for your wedding night", just, make sure it's the right timing for _you,_ and nobody else.  Okay enough of my preaching!  And in case you're wondering what happened last time, I had a rating that was too low so I was suspended for a little while, but back now!

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. The Suggestion

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Let's make it very clear here:  My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi and I do NOT own Inuyasha.  I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            It was daylight before Kagome woke up.  The clicks and whirs of a heart machine and the faint tingling of an IV needle told her she was in a hospital.

            _What happened_?  She wondered groggily.  Then she remembered, the party, Hojo, the rape.  _How could he DO that to me?  I was waiting!  I was waiting_!  She shook, as once again tears threatened to overwhelm her.

            Suddenly her mother's arms were around her, shushing her sobs for a few minutes, before Kagome could speak

            "I'm sorry Mom."

            "It wasn't your fault Kagome."  Her mother said clearly, pulling her hair out of her face and to the side.

            "But I let him give me a ride home

            "I let your father give me a ride home many times.  He never raped me."

            "I tried to make him go home."

            "Kagome.  Who are you trying to convince?" her mother said softly stroking Kagome's hair, looking at her with those warm brown eyes of hers.

            "It just feels like I should have been able to do something to stop him from hurting me!"

            "I know baby, I wish we had all been there, and then this might not have happened."  Mrs. Higurashi forced her daughter's head up to meet her eyes, "Or, he might have just waited a while longer to do it.  Who knows?  But Kagome, you did _nothing_ wrong.  You SURVIVED long enough for Inuyasha to get you help!  Good thing too, you were torn up pretty bad from all the fighting you were doing."  Kagome managed a weak smile at that.  Then she remembered something else VERY important.

            "Hojo!  Where is he?  If he's loose!"

            "Clam down Kagome, the police picked him up.  He's being held on Breaking and Entering and Aggravated Assault for now."

            "What about VIOLATING KAGOME?!"  Demanding an angry male voice.  Kagome groaned, and for once cursed the hanyou's "perfect" timing.

            "Kagome has to press charges in order for that to happen.  The Police are outside, waiting to talk to you about that Kagome."  They both turned to Kagome, who looked pale, and uncertain.

            "You are going to do this "Press Charges" thing aren't you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, turning to the young woman in the bed

            "What if him and his friends_"

            "They're mostly in jail too Kagome.  Didn't you know?  Convicted for murdering Hojo's ex.  Hojo just got off with a deal."

            "I'll protect you Kagome."  _Since I couldn't protect you then_.  Inuyasha thought, cursing himself for dolt.

            There was an extended pause, as Kagome thought about it.  _I don't want to.  If I do this, then there'll be trial, with lawyers and judge.  They'll force me to relive it over and over, and his lawyer will try to make me think that it was somehow my fault!  I just want to forget it ever happened_.  Tears filled her eyes, longing to be another position beside rape victim.  _But I can't.  Even if I don't press charges, I won't forget.  And then he'll have a green light to do whatever he pleases.  Including coming after me again, or worse some other poor girl.  I have to do it._

            "Mom?  Bring the police in please.  Tell them I want to file a report."

******

            Kagome like the police officers almost immediately.  One was an older, short, muscular woman with the most amazing green eyes Kagome had ever seen, and the other one was young man with gentle blue eyes and sandy colored hair.  They were very gentle and considerate when they asked their question, apologizing when it was obviously something that hurt.

            "Well I think that's it."  Said the man, "This plus the rape kit the doctor provided should be enough to hold and indict him.  You're a brave woman Miss. Higurashi."  Kagome forced a smile.

            "I don't feel very brave, and please, call me Kagome."

            "Alright, my name's Micah."

            "Micah?  That's an English name.  Are you_"

            "American?  Not really.  My Father was a powerful American businessman.  My mother was his pretty, young Japanese secretary he took a little too fondly to.  He raped her in his home, she quit, and started work elsewhere, until she found out about me.  She moved us to Japan when I was two, but I showed so much of my American heritage; she thought I deserved an American name."

            "I like it, it's pretty."

            "Thank you.  I would suggest you get some counseling though."

            "Why?  I feel, well not 'normal,' but pretty okay, all things considered."

            "So was my mom at first."  Micah whispered softly, "But then when I was six, my 'father' opened a branch here in Japan.  Even though it was miles away from us.  She started being afraid to go out, until she couldn't leave the house at all.  She was so scared she even changed our names to keep him from finding us.  Finally, I went for a week without food and Children's Protective Services stepped in.  It was two years before I saw her again."  The expression on his face was so serious it made her shudder.  "In the meantime, I was forced to live with my father, who told all kind of despicable lies about my mother, until my stepmother stepped in, and helped me to go back to my mom, I've never seen my father since."  He gave Kagome moment to think about this, before he spoke again

            "Kagome, you may think you're in control kiddo, but it may be extremely fragile.  If you don't see a psychiatrist, then join a support group.  If you're smart, you'll do both.  I'm not saying all rape victims need it.  But do you really want to risk finding out if you are one who does need it?"  Kagome shuddered, picturing herself becoming a recluse, closeted in her own home for years at a time.

            It didn't seem like a very pleasant prospect.

******

            Kagome ended up spending the better part of two weeks in the hospital while the more serious injuries, most of them internal, healed and then waited a few extra weeks before going back to her life of two worlds.  And Kagome DID meet with a counselor.  She figured better safe then sorry, and her case was progressing rapidly, according to the District Attorney.

            Now, she was out of the hospital and getting ready to return to the Sengoku Jidai, and you could hardly tell what she'd been through by looking at her.

            "Oi wench, what are you doing?"  Kagome's lips turned up into the ghost that had become her smile as the burly voice r

            "Noneya."

            "Noneya?

            "None ya damn business!  So let me pack!"  She declared as she threw a tank top in her bag, followed by a couple more necessities.

            "There all done!"  Kagome declared as she threw in Ramen, followed by a run to the bathroom, and Inuyasha let out an involuntary shudder at the sound of gagging, then retching, until finally Kagome appeared, looking not just a little green.

            "Hey Kagome, you sure you're alright?"

            "Yeah! *pause* No!"  Kagome desperately ran back to the bathroom, and Inuyasha winced at the unpleasant sounds that followed.

            It took a little longer for Kagome to emerge this time, and when she did, she definitely looked the worst for wear.  She just slumped down on her bed, trying to figure out how to ask Inuyasha to stay home.

            "Inu_" Before she could finish, she realized he was already at her door, with something cool for her head.

*******

            "But Inuyasha!"

            "No Kagome."

            "But I'm still getting sick!"

            "Then take whatever you need.  It's been over two months since you've been back.  We're far enough behind searching for the jewel shards!  You're going."  Kagome opened her mouth to argue but could tell that it was pointless.  Sighing miserable, she resigned herself to her fate and began to pack some clothes, and a couple toiletries, and left most of the things she normally would've taken with her.

            Including his Ramen.

            _Not much of a revenge_, she thought as she quickly scribbled a note to her family, _but_ _it's all I can do for now_.

            "Okay, let's go dog-boy."  She muttered as she hurried past him, trying to control her gag reflex.  _Maybe I could just let him 'have it' bet that be enough to let me stay_.

            She didn't plan to actually do it.  Really!  It was just the swirling lights of the crossover to Sengoku Jidai, and then the bright light, followed by the smells!  They just overwhelmed her, and before she knew it. . . .

            "Uh Inuyasha?"  She gasped, trying to give him fair warning.

            "What!"

            "BLEH!"

            "OHHHHHH!"

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB:  Okay people, quick grammar lesson here:

            Too-used in the same context as "also,"

            To-indicates an action

            Two- a number.

Okay?  Please use them correctly.

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	3. The Discovery

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Let's make it real clear here:  My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi, and I do NOT own Inuyasha.  I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            Later that night, the group gathered around a warm fire while Inuyasha shivered under a blanket, after being forced to wash his haori and take a bath in a cold stream.  They hadn't left the village because Keade and Sango were too worried about Kagome's health to allow them to go anywhere.

            And Kagome had yet to stop puking.

            Inuyasha growled under his breath.  _Guess I should've just let her stay home after all._

            "Hey, wen_ Kagome," he said, after noticing the "I'll-sit-you-till-next-Tuesday" look on her face, "I'll take you back tomorrow." 

            "Thanks Inuyasha."  Kagome whispered, before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

            _I just hope it isn't what I think it is,_ thought Inuyasha as he closed his eyes too.

******

            The next time Kagome opened up her eyes, she found herself asleep in her bed, with the covers all neatly tucked around her.  A little smiled graced her lips as she sat up and stretched.

            And then found herself making a desperate run for the bathroom, where her mother found her almost an hour later.

            "I think I need to see a doctor."  Kagome said weakly, before hurling again

******

            Later Kagome come home, tears spilling down her cheeks.  Struggling to get her mind around it.

. . . . . . ._About__ two months_. . . . . . .__

. . . . . . ._So__ sorry this had to happen to you_. . . . . . .__

. . . . . . ._Still__ time to take of this, if you want.  No one would blame you_. . . . . . .__

            Kagome flung herself over her bed, shoving her face into a pillow, burying her tears, now wishing she had never gone to the doctor's, that she'd NEVER met Hojo, and most of all, wishing for. . .

            "Kagome?"  Came the voice she was so desperate to hear.  At a sudden weight by her on her bed, she lunged up, burying her face in his read haori, sobbing hysterically.

            "Kagome . . ." He whispered, but then just held her for a while, until she brought herself to meet his eyes, and with one quick look, knew he already knew.

            "How long Inuyasha?  How long have you known?"  He deftly avoided her eyes, but she wasn't letting him go.  Finally, he met her eyes, and then looked down.

            "When you were helping me wash my haori. Normally it's hard for me to smell 'you' cause you use lotion and stuff, it hides your scent, but I got a pretty strong whiff."

            "Why didn't you say anything?"

            "Cause you didn't know."  Kagome snuggled deeper into his warmth, listening to the deep sound of his heartbeat before responding.

            "I don't know what to do!"

            "What are your choices?"

            "Kill it, send it away, or keep it."

            "Send it away.  Let someone else handle Hojo's accident."  Kagome jerked up, shocked at his cold-hearted statement

            "But. . .  isn't that punishing it for it's father's crime?"

            "If you have _his_ child, you'll be binding yourself to _him_, forever.  I don't think you want that."

            "And if I give it away, over something that it had no control over?  Inuyasha, I can'!  It doesn't feel right to me.  I've already talked to Mom about school.  It's hopeless for me to try to keep up with running between worlds all the time.  She's going to home school me for a while."

            "You didn't ask for this.  You've got no obligation to this child."  Kagome looked down.  What he said was true, in a sense.  She hadn't asked for this.  Hojo forced it on her.  But, it was her baby too!  It belonged to her, or at least half of it did.  The baby was as innocent as she was, forced into existence by the same event that almost destroyed her.

            "I do have obligations to it Inuyasha."  Kagome whispered softly.  "It's my child too, and if I have to raise him or her alone, I'll do it."

            "Kagome. . . .  _THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!_"  Kagome pushed him away glaring at him as he jumped onto the windowsill.

            "Inuyasha SIT!"  As Inuyasha met his good friend the dirt, Kagome slammed the window shut, ignoring the hanyou's shouts before the long silence that signaled his leaving.

******

            "You ready?"  Kagome looked up as the District attorney came out, kneeling down next to her.  It had been three weeks since her fight with Inuyasha, and she'd yet to hear a peep from him.

            "I guess as ready as I'll ever be."  Kagome responded dully, wishing her hanyou was here with her.  The DA smiled encouragingly as they walk into the higher court, the panel of three judges (a/n: they don't have a jury system in Japan, only a panel of three judges in higher cases.  I don't know about a DA, but there must a prosecuting attorney of some form) was empty for the moment as Hojo, in chains and cuffs, was lead in by armed policemen.  Kagome shuddered and looked away, as they all rose for the panel making there entrance.

            Opening arguments were made, and a few expert witnesses were called up, including the doctor who had treated Kagome.  The defense tried to lure him to saying that it was possible for the injuries to have come from "rough sex" but the doctor was adamant that the injuries were defensive, and that there was NO possible way it could've been consensual.  The DA even presented a video tape from a security camera that was installed in the living room, SHOWING the assault, and Kagome stating no a bunch of times.  Finally it was the big moment.

            "The prosecution calls to the stand Kagome Higurashi." Taking a deep breathe, Kagome rose and walked to the witness stand, shaking.

            "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you?"

            "I do."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB: Okay, I know I know.  I'm kind of rushing it a bit, skipping around.  But in order to get to the good stuff I have to get through the mucky beginnings.  Please bear with me, and review!  Thank you all!

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. The Truce

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Let's make it very clear here:  My name is _not_ Rumiko Takahashi and I do _not_ own Inuyasha.  I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            Five months later Kagome was in her room, though at her desk instead of the bed, and her chair was out about five meters more the normal, thanks to the growing, kicking boy inside her.

            Yes, she was expecting a little boy.  An ultrasound and sonogram, plus amniocentesis all confirmed it.  She had set up a nice warm green colored nursery, had even picked out a name.  Micah, after the kind police officer who had told to her get help and god knew that she'd never been able to cope with everything without it.

            She hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since their fight over her decision.

            Sighing, Kagome absently flicked a long strand of black hair out of her eyes.  The trial unfortunately had NOT gone as she had hoped thanks to a few minor technicalities, evidence had disappeared and some screw-ups with the police, Hojo had gotten off free as a bird.  So, the only left to be done was make him sign over his paternal rights, to GUARANTEE that he had to stay away, and her couldn't use Micah as a way to get to her.  It'd gotten to the point where they actually hired a lawyer, Amaya Mishinori.  She was a pretty, young lawyer, new to the bar.  As Kagome thought back to the last meeting with Amaya.  Could it have really been just a week ago?  It still made her blood boil just thinking about it.

***

_            Amaya greeted Kagome, grim faced._

_            This can't be good, Kagome thought as she greeted the lawyer._

_            "Bad news."  Amaya said, "The judge has agreed to hear Hojo's case."_

_            "WHAT?"_

_            "Yeah.  The judge has agreed to hear Hojo's case for NOT signing over his rights, and for custody."_

_            "But he can't have custody!"  Kagome snarled.  "What possible reason could he have to keep his rights?!"_

_            "Kagome_"_

_            "No Amaya!  I have to live everyday for the rest of my life with that night!"  Kagome stated tears running down her cheeks, she shook her, desperate to make the images go away, but finding no release, "I'm going to have my son  in a matter of  weeks, and then when he's older, I'M going to have to  explain to him how he was conceived.  I WANT HIM OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

_            "I understand Kagome.  Believe I do!"_

_            "What if he takes off with my son?  Huh?  What then.  As long as this kids LEGALLY his, then they won't even arrest him for kidnapping."_

_            "What would help us is somebody else to play father to this kid.  And these illnesses."  Amaya pulled out Kagome's school list, and said rather bluntly, "I'm no doctor, but I DOUBT anybody could look half as well as you do or even be alive after having even HALF the illnesses you have reported here, plus no doctor can confirm any of this.  Now, Kagome I can help you, but only if you help me.  What's **really** going on here?"  Kagome looked at her feet, or father her stomach, since her feet were hidden by it.  She could tell her the truth, and it probably would be for the best.  But she'd need proof, but her proof was sulking in the feudal era._

_            For the past five months._

_            But she was NOT going to lose her son to Hojo.  No matter what._

_            "Give me two weeks.  Can you get things started until then?"_

_            "Yes.  I can get the papers for Hojo to sign over paternal rights."_

_            "Okay, I've gotta locate somebody, and it may take me a bit.  But I'll get him."_

***

            Well, her two weeks were almost up, and she still had no idea how she going to go get Inuyasha, or how willing he'd be to testify.  But she had to at least try to convince him.

            Sighing, she laid down the pencil, and lowered her head, burying her head in her hands.  _I can't do this alone, but if he doesn't come, I won't have a choice_.  A tear slid out from between her finger, smudging her work.

            "Damn."  She whispered wiping a way a tear, "I'm going to look a neurotic if I don't stop all this crying."  She picked up the pencil again, about to resume her math.

            "What's a neurotic?"  The pencil went flying and it would have nailed Inuyasha, but he ducked so it just flew harmlessly into the god-tree, and fell to the ground.

            "Geese!  Warn me next time you use the doggy door!"

            "What's your problem now wench?"

            "SIT!" _BOOM!_  Announced Inuyasha's introduction to his new friend, the carpet.  He immediately leapt up and began a tirade

            "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

            "You use _that_ word, I use MY word."

            "What word?  Wench?"

            "SIT!"  _BOOM!_

            That pretty much answered his question. 

            Kagome sat on her bed listening to a spitting, cursing hanyou before he yanked himself up.  They just glared at each other, until finally Inuyasha called a truce by joining her on the bed.  They sat side by side, before he broke he silence.

            "Been a while" He grunted.

            "Whose fault is that?"

            "Look Kagome."  Inuyasha stated, looking at her with those golden orbs, sucking Kagome in, "I can't support your choice.  It's wrong."

            "But it's not your child Inuyasha.  And I'm not asking you to support my _decision_.  Just me."

            ". . . . ."

            "Please Inu-chan.  I need this baby.  Think of my son as the gods making up for the horrible experience I went through by giving me somebody to love unconditionally."  She said, leaning against him, causing a deep blush to spread across his face.

            "Alright, I'll support _you_.  Nothing else Kagome."  Without even hesitating, she leaned up and scratched his soft little ears, causing him to relax, and let out a deep rumble, like a mix between a happy whimper and a purr.  She smiled the sad half-smile that had become her sense the whole ordeal began, and gave Inuyasha a good pet.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB: okay, in case none had noticed this, three asterisks (***) means a flashback, six asterisks (******) means time passage.  Also, I suppose I'll receive some flames about not making him purr, but news flash: _DOGS DON'T PURR_, cats purr.  Anyway, stay tuned, and PLEASE REVIEW!

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. The Decision

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Let's make it very clear here:  My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Inuyasha.  I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            Kagome adjusted the jacket to her skirt suite and then shot Inuyasha a look.

            "Quite fidgeting would you?"

            "What he hell is this stuff made of, Flea youkai?  And this cap is squishing my ears!"

            "No, wool, now knock it off.  Amaya will be with us any minute."  Growling under his breath, Inuyasha wondered for the millionth time why he _had_ to be there.  Finally a sobbing woman came out of the office with another woman by her side, trying to comfort her.

            "I'm sorry Kiyoshi.  An ex-husband can be a pain in the ass, I know!  But we'll get Daichi, Haruko, and Goro back, I promise you."  Must be Amaya Inuyasha thought, taking in the dark complexion, the black hair pulled back into a tight braid, all accented by a three piece black skirt-suite.

            "I don't know what I'll do if I loose them!"  "Kiyoshi" whimpered.

            "Don't worry Kiyoshi, they'll be back before you know it.  Ah, Kagome!  You're early."

            "Yeah.  I brought. . . the person we were discussing."  Kagome finished quickly, shooting a look at Kiyoshi.

            "Okay, go ahead and step into my office.  I'll be right with you."  Following her instructions, Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the big room, swatting him frequently for itching his suite.

            Fortunately for Inuyasha, it wasn't too long before Amaya came back in, sighing.  "Sorry, little situation I had to handle.  Now what's this all about?"

            "Okay, so you wanted an explanation for my frequent illnesses?  Well this is Inuyasha.  He's part of the explanation."

            "Go on." 

            "Well_" Kagome began, but at the last minute, changed her mind and merely lifted off the cap covering Inuyasha's ears.  Almost instantly, they shot up, and twitched, a look of undeniable relief washed over his face as he made them twitch even further.

            Kagome looked nervously at Amaya, who had dropped the pencil with a resounding thud on the desk as she stared at the pointed white objects twitching at the top of Inuyasha's head.  Then she reached over. . . 

            "Are these real?"

            *tug-tug*

            "_WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYBODY HAVE TO TUG MY EARS?!_"  For the first time in the eight months since their meeting, Kagome watched Amaya burst into uncontrollable giggles, which continued for about ten minutes.

            "I'm sorry Mr_"

            "Inuyasha, just Inuyasha."

            "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just. . . they're so touchable!"  Kagome couldn't stop herself from giggling up a storm.  Amaya, ms. Hitler-in-heels herself, was squealing like a ten-year-old schoolgirl!  Inuyasha, meanwhile, grumbled repeatedly while Amaya got herself under control.

            "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

******

            "Well, that certainly explains a few things."  Amaya said as she sat back in her chair, and let out a long breath.  She hadn't prepared for this.  Anything else, maybe was manageable, but this. . . 

"Kagome, this is a tough situation we've got here."

            "I know Amaya."

            "You'll sound a like a true and utter nutcase if we go into court with this story, and if we show Inuyasha, well let's just say I have no doubt that the government and science will be _very_ interested in him."

            "Now you know why I wanted to keep it a secret.  No one outside my immediate family and friends in the Feudal Era know the truth.  Inuyasha has only been here about a week."  Suddenly, Amaya  went pale, looking as the she's just lost the case already.

            "I guess you didn't get my message then."  She whispered, slinking a bit down in her seat.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, somehow Hojo found out about him.  His lawyer called me this morning, wanting to know about the "unidentified male who has been hanging around the Higurashi house," to quote him.  His lawyer wants to call him to the stand."  Kagome looked as though the wind was knocked out of her.  Inuyasha went quiet, not really understanding what calling him "to the stand" meant, but getting the idea that it wasn't good.

            "What do we do Amaya?"

            "Well there's not a lot I _can_ do Kagome.  If Inuyash wasn't around or maybe if you were just genuinely sick, but it'd be impossible with all these illnesses recorded, unless half of them were misdiagnosis."  Then suddenly, Amaya straightened, a look of striking inspiration crossing her face as she went to her computer began typing it in rather excitedly, then declared, "A hah!  It pays to have a mother in the medical industry!"

            "What are you talking about Amaya?"  Kagome said.

            "I'm talking about an extremely rare auto-immune disorder, one that can lay dormant for years, but when it presents itself it cause you to present all these symptoms, and even show positive on the tests for some of these, but not really have them.  They JUST recently isolated the pathogen, doesn't even have a name yet.*" Amaya replied, positively glowing.  "We COULD say that you have this.  I have favors I can call in, it won't be that hard."

            "But isn't that perjury*?"

            "Yes, but I'm afraid we've got no alternate routes.  Unless you can think of something."

            "But I could get in big trouble for this!  I could serve JAIL TIME for this!"  Amaya got up, walked in front of desk, and leaned against it for a moment, carefully choosing her next words.

            "I know Kagome.  That's why you need to think long and hard about this.  How badly do you want to keep this baby away from Hojo?"  Kagome just buried her face in her hands, unsure what she wanted to do.

            "I wish I could give you more time, but the hearing in three days, and I'm gonna need time if we do this.  I'll need your answer by tomorrow."  Kagome nodded and stood up, Inuyasha following her.  Amaya walked them to the door, but paused.  She then made a strange request.

"Kagome I want to talk to you for a moment, alone."  Kagome gave slight no to Inuyasha, who growled but left the office, careful to put his cap on.

            But that didn't stop him from hearing them.

            "What would really help us now Kagome would be another father figure for your son.  A husband or even just a fiancée who wants to adopt your son.  That would seriously push the judge over to our side."

            "I know, but the only person I've been out with is Hojo, and I can't ask that of Inuyasha."

            "Well isn't there _SOMEBODY?_"

            "I'm afraid not.  Miroku is the only other male friend I have, and Sango would _kill_ me if I did that to her."  Amaya let out a defeated sigh.

            "Oh well, little late now to find someone I guess."

            "Sorry Amaya."

            "It's not your fault Kagome.  Husbands don't grow on trees.  Otherwise we wouldn't torture ourselves with things like waxing and eyebrow plucking."  There was a dry laugh between the two as Kagome stepped out of the office and the hanyou fell into step beside her.

            "Kagome, what's a fiancée?"

            "Someone who's engaged to married to someone else.  In your time, they'd call it 'betrothed, at least if I remember my history correctly."

            "Well then why not call them betrothed?"

            "It's just the expression we use now Inuyasha."

            "A stupid one."

            "SIT!"  Kagome snapped.

            "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

            "I'm tired, bloated, nauseas, and could just _really_ use a break, BUT NO!  And now I have to lie in court just to keep the one thing that's keeping me going, AND NOW YOU'RE INSULTING A FRIGGIN EXPRESSION!  Thank you for being total and complete JERK-OFF!"  She then stormed away, leaving Inuyasha to pick himself up and find his own way home.

            _So Kagome needs this fiancée person_, he sigh as he easily raced along rooftops to her, uncertain what to do.  _I don't why she needs this baby so bad_ he grumbled to himself as he watched her slam the door to her house, and immediately begin yelling at Souta for being in her room.

******

            Later that evening, Kagome sat in her room, still torn on what to do.  Finally, she decided to make the decision in the morning.  She turned out her light, and pulled the covers over her head, trying to find a comfortable position with her load.  She sigh as for the millionth time, she felt him kick her.  She gently rubbed her belly, feeling the moving, jerk movement of her son.  "Don't you worry baby.  I won't let your biological father get anywhere near you.  He doesn't deserve it."  Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes, picturing what her son might look like.

            _My eyes, with Hojo's hair.  It was always so soft, plus the color is great too.  My hands, and my mother's smile and giving personality_.  Then as her eyes slowly drfted closed, another image completely unbidden came into her mind

            ***Dream Sequence***

_            A boy no more then five years old with brown hair and big brown eyes was climbing out the window into the god-tree.  Suddenly Kagome was at the window, sounding in a dead panic._

_            "Micah Higurashi!  YOU GET YOUR KIESTER IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_            "Dad does this all the time Mama, why can't I?"_

_            "Because you don't have the . . . grip your father does.  Now get inside, NOW!"  Reluctantly, the boy began inching his way back to the window, Kagome sighed in frustration as she watched him._

_            "Don't you ever pull a stunt like this again young man."  Kagome snapped as her son made his slow way back.  All of a sudden, Micah hit the slippery part of the branch, and began to take a header towards the cold hard ground!_

_            "Micah!"  Kagome screamed, when suddenly a white blur flashed by and Micah was suddenly plucked out of the air and into a nearby branched._

_            "Thanks Dad."  Whispered the shaking boy, as Inuyasha settled the boy on his lap._

_            "What were you doing climbing in the tree?  You should know better."_

_            "But you do it!"_

_            "Well I'm different."_

_            "I can't use your sword, I can't do blades of blood, I can't jump from roof to roof, I can't even climb in the stupid tree!"  The boy whispered, tears filling the young eyes, "I can't do anything you can!  How am I supposed to be your son if I don't have your blood or can't do ANYTHING you can do?"  Inuyasha sighed, understanding, but unsure how to respond.  Dejectedly, Micah sat crying until with one clawed hand Inuyasha gently wiped them away, the reached down and wiped a way a little blood from a scrape Micah had._

_            "Look Micah, I never knew my father either but growing up with out EITHER parent and being your father has taught me a few things a few things.  Firstly, it's not important if I'm your father here," Inuyasha said, indicating the blood on his handkerchief, "What matters is that I'm your father HERE."  Inuyasha finished, gently pointing to the little boys heart.  A grin broke out across the little boys face, forcing a grin out of the hanyou too._

_            "That you need to learn to use THIS a little bit more."  He said as he lightly bopped the boy on the head._

_            "Keh!"  Micah responded, thrusting his arms together much like Inuyasha would. . ._

***End Dream Sequence***

Kagome shot up in, bed, breathing heavily.

_            What was that?_  She wondered as she pulled herself up, throwing on a robe, and walking over to a mirror.

            _Gah__!__  I'm _into s_uch a total blimpoziod!_  She muttered silently, looking in full view mirror at herself.  Then put her arms around her huge stomach, feeling her lively son kick.  _All right you, can't you settle down for three seconds so I sleep?_  She wondered aimlessly stroking her huge belly, until a faint tapping at her window caught her attention.

            She slowly turned around, to see familiar pointed ears.  Smiling faintly, she opened it, revealing her hanyou.

            "Kagome, do you think finding someone besides Hojo to father your baby will help you?"

            "According to Amaya."

            "And do you love your son?" he asked shyly, causing Kagome to smile her first true smile since her rape.

            "Yes Inuyasha.  More the anything."

            "Then marry me."  He whispered, gently pulling her hand out, and sliding on a simple diamond ring.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome gasped.

TBC!

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB:  Heh heh, a cliffy!  Yes, I am mean.  But there also probably a few things I should straighten out:

            *The disease mentioned DOES NOT EXIST, I made up for the purposes of this story.*

            **PERJURY IS A SERIOUS CRIME PUNISHABLE BY LAW, SO DON'T EVER DO IT!**

            I'm sorry there's so much skipping around, but I'm trying to cut out all the boring stuff and get right to the good stuff.  And please review!  It's what keeps me updating!

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. The Hearing

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Let's make it very clear here:  My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Inuyasha.  I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            The courtroom was stuffy, and the chairs were uncomfortable to Kagome, sitting between Amaya and Inuyasha with her stomach out so far, it'd taken her three hours just get her underwear on, and she had quite wearing socks all together.  What was the point when you could even seen your feet?

            "All rise for the honorable Judge Tokata!"  Called the bailiff.  They all rose as dark haired-thick mustached forty-something man came in and calmly sat down, stating in a bored voice, 

            "You may be seated."  They sat while the judged pored over the documents for a moment, before speaking, though sounding a little more interested.

            "This is extremely rare case.  A rape victim if trying to force a father to give up his rights?"

            "He's her rapist your honor.  She feels it's in the best interest of the child that his biological father _not_ be involved in anyway.  She also feels that's best if he gives up any and claims on the child in question."

            "Your honor, my client is from a well respected family and his sister, who's on the police force, will ensure that he follows the rules.  Ms.  Higurashi has nothing to fear from my client."

            "Hojo Hinoshi has been charged with dozens of small time felonies, and would've been convicted of rape, if not for some unfortunate events.  I also have from several reliable sources that he's NOT happy about being denied custody of his son.  Besides who's going to control him if his sister is working?  In addition, Your Honor, my client is engaged to Inuyasha Nazaki."  Amaya replied, using the last name she had given Inuyasha thanks to a good computer and excellent hacking skills, "He wants to adopt Ms. Higurashi's son, give him a suitable father and more importantly stability in his life.  He can't DO that if Mr. Hinoshi is there."

            "Is Mr. Nazaki here?"

            "Yes Your Honor."  Inuyasha said, standing.

            "And are you interested in adopting Ms. Higurashi's baby?"

            "Yes Your Honor."  Inuyasha said, though silently resenting being forced into this.

            "Are you in school young man?"

            "Religious Studies and Mythology major at Tokyo University"  Inuyasha repeated easily."

            "Job?"

            "At the Higurashi shrine.  Caregiver and groundskeeper."

            "All right seems sound.  Proceed Ms. Mishinori."

            "In addition to Mr. Nazaki's possible adoption of the boy, who knows how much unnecessary physiological damage will be done if this man is allowed into this boy's life.  How will this boy feel when he's told that his father _raped_ his mother?  That's going to be hard enough, but then if he's forced to live with his father, as if nothing had happened?  That's just ASKING for a troubled teen."

            "And what about Ms. Higurashi's frequent complaints about her new fiancée's overprotective personality?"

            "Those are from YEARS ago!" declared Kagome, only to have her mouth covered by Amaya.

            "My client feels that these are legitimate concerns!  And what about Ms. Higurashi's health?"  He pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to a judge.  "This is a copy of Ms. Higurashi's attendance record.  As you can see Your Honor, she's had a number of illnesses over the years, many of they quite serious."

            "Most of which went away after a little while."  Amaya argued, before pulling out some papers of her own.

            "I have here papers signed by some very prominent physicians who all agree that Ms. Higurashi suffers from an extremely rare auto immune disorder, very similar to AIDS, but one that you grow out of, eventually.  It's fairly new, doesn't even have a name yet."  Amaya then handed the papers to the judge; he glanced them over, and added them to the file.

            "Alright, I can see why her health would be a concern, bit if you're correct Ms. Mishinori, then this will settle down, correct?"

            "Yes.  It already has in fact."

            "And what about the homes of each parent?"

            "Ms. Higurashi lives on a family shrine with her mother, grandfather and little brother.  Mr. Nazaki will also be coming to live with them after he and my client are married.  Her son will have constant supervision and care from his _FAMILY_, as well access to some good schools.  It would be a nice stable environment for the boy, with plenty of people to interact with and grow."  Then Hojo's lawyer spoke

            "As you know Your Honor, my client comes from the sixth wealthiest family in Tokyo.  He has connections to the best schools and families, and he can hire the best nanny available to care for his son while he works and goes to school."

            "Your honor, a nanny can't beat a mother or grandmother."

            "Anything else?"

            "Yes Your Honor."  Amaya said.  "Mr. Nazaki maybe a little jealous and over protective at times, but he has never once assaulted anyone or been arrested.  If my client felt for one second that Mr. Nazaki was a threat to her son, he would have been gone in the next minute.  Mr. Hinoshi has been arrested several times, once on a charge of FIRST DEGREE murder of an ex pressing assault and battery charges.  The only reason he is free is because he accepted a plea bargain, cause the police and the DA felt that was more important to get everyone in his gang and catch as many as they could.  What kind of example is that for his son?  Mr. Nazaki and Ms. Higurashi can provide a stable loving home with this baby's uncle, grandmother, and great grandfather.  But they need HIM," Amaya pointed towards Hojo who was glaring openly at her, looking even more intimidating in dark blue uniform with his number printed across it, "to be out of their lives first."

            "You Honor, my client's sister is a police officer.  She was one of the two who took the reports on Ms. Higurashi.  She'll keep my client in line around his son.  Ms. Higurashi only wants to do this as a revenge against my client.  She hates him, so she wants to hurt whim the only way she can, by deny him his rights to his son.  Don't encourage that behavior, please I beg of you!"

            "Mr. Toriama.  He RAPED this woman.  As someone who has seen many a rape case, I can tell you that it changes the survivor's life, especially when she becomes pregnant from it, and they seldom want revenge.  However, I believe in being fair, no matter what.  So, I shall think about this overnight, then render my decision tomorrow afternoon.  Court adjourned!"  The gavel went down, with a resounding thud, as they all rose to watch the judge leave.

            "Is this good Amaya?"

            "Yes, it means we gave him enough to think about, but he's going to give you sole custody.  He just wants to give the appearance of being fair."

            "Okay."  Kagome said nervously stroking her belly.

            "You look like you could use a breather

            "Actually, I could use the bathroom, and urgently, if you get my meaning."

            "Sure, down the hall, fifth door on your left."

            "And if your not back in five I'm coming in after you!" stated Inuyasha, who seemed unusually agitated for some reason.

            "Down boy!" yelled Kagome before she began waddling her way to the bathroom, listening to Amaya's hysterical laugh until the door shut.

            "Ahhhhhh!"  Kagome said, stretching out her arms, feeling as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted off her.  She studied herself in the mirror, noticing how pale her face was, yet she was smiling, and for the first time in many months, her eyes were sparkling, dancing practically.

            "Well, little guy, looks like you'll be all mine now.  Well, Inuyasha's and mine.  What do you say to that!"  Kagome smiled, and started to leave, then her eyes went huge as she felt something wet and cold go gushing out of her, and found herself staring at puddle of water.

            "Oh god, not now!!"  She whimpered, even as the first contraction hit her full force, sending her sprawling to the floor in agony.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB: Oh ho!  Mean ain't I?  Well don't worry.  The next chappie will come soon enough.  Till next time, REVIEW!

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. The Birth

Let's make it very clear here: My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own this story, and any characters I invent.

Kagome took deep breath, pulling herself off the bathroom floor where she had been writhing in the agony of a contraction. God how long have I been in here? She wondered as she opened the door and forced her way over to Amaya, trying to remain calm, knowing she was in for a total freak out from a certain hanyou when she told them to get her to the hospital

"Hey there you are Kagome!" Amaya greeted her cheerfully.

"Um Amaya can I see you for a sec?" Kagome whispered weakly, grabbing the lawyers arm and dragging her over to safe distance.

"My Water broke."

"WAA?"

"In the bathroom. My water broke"

"Holy"

"Neh!" Kagome said doubling over as a second contraction hit her.

"Okay now it's gonna be alright honey, let's just get you to the hospital. INUYASHA, OVER HERE _NOW_ PLEASE!"

"Yeah, what?" He snapped, still seemingly agitated.

"What has gotten _into_ you?" Kagome snapped, in pain and in no mood.

"That Hojo freak. He smelled exactly like"

"You're worked up over a SMELL?"

"Not just _A_ smell. He smells like"

"OKAY! Time-out both of you. Inuyasha, Kagome needs to get to the hospital NOW."

"Why what happened?" He snapped immediately going into his protective mode, sniffing for blood or any other signs of injury.

"Her water broke." Amaya snapped, beginning to drag Kagome towards the exit and her car.

"What's THAT mean?

"It means the baby's coming NOW!"

"But isn't early?" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and helping her over to Amaya's car.

"He's only early by a few days. It'll probably be fine."

"How far away is the hospital?" demanded Inuyasha, as Kagome let out a yelp, and squeezed his hand, _hard_.

"Only about fifteen minutes but it could be as long as thirty minutes depending on traffic"

"Feh, screw traffic!" Inuyasha said grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm and yanking her out of the car. "How do you get there from here?"

"Follow this row of houses for about four blocks, then go right for about

"Inuyasha what are you?" Before she could finish Kagome was flying up until they landed on a roof. And Inuyasha immediately began to leap from roof to roof, using his nose to search for the nuseatign smell

Seven Hours (and three broken fingers) later. . .

Inuyasha felt like he had just nodded off when suddenly someone was shaking him awake. Luckily tonight was the New Moon, so that he was in human form, which meant that he didn't have to wear the ridiculous baseball cap. It also, unfortunately, it also meant the three broken fingers bandaged on his hand still hurt. The violet eyes slowly opened only to find Mrs. Higurashi smiling down at him.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Inuyasha immediately sat up, cursing himself for a dolt. _Damn weak human body_. He immediately turned to the woman standing beside him.

"Where's Kagome? Is she okay?" Kagome's mother laughed, before rubbing her eyes, and answering his questions.

"Kagome's fine, so is the baby. He's five pounds three ounces. A bit small, but with a good set of lungs on him." Inuyasha stood up and without further question ventured down the hall until he found Kagome, face flushed from the exhausting experience, and now enjoying a long rest. Even though she was sleeping, Kagome still looked tired. He gently stroked her soft face for a moment, just drinking it in. Then an insistent whimper brought his attention to the little being in the basket-like object next to her. Slowly he picked up the crying whimpering bundle, studying the little boy.

His eyes belonged to his mother, for that Inuyasha was grateful. His hair was fluffy brown, black except for three long brown streaks. The little boy had stopped whimpering upon being picked up, and now studied Inuyasha with equal intensity. _Little mite isn't he_? Inuyasha thought as he picked up one little hand and held it for a moment. Suddenly, the boy opened his mouth and began howling like a banshee. Inuyasha desperately bounced the baby up and down, to no avail. _Damn, Mother said this always worked_! Slightly panicky now, he continued to jiggle him until a small giggle called his attention to Kagome, who was watching his desperate attempts to soothe the boy.

"HERE! He's your son!" Inuyasha declared, throwing the baby into Kagome's arms

"His name is _Micah_ and I'm pretty sure he's just hungry." So Kagome began to feed the ungry newborn, while Inuyahs thought ahead to there impending marriage. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Kagome spoke.

"Having second thoughts about the ring?" A long sigh escaped the Hanyou, and there was a painful pause as he carefully chose his words.

"Not giving you the ring. Some of the reasons BEHIND giving you the ring." Kagome nodded as she gently stroked her son's soft little cheek.

"Yeah. Getting married because of a baby. . ."

"Actually I can't think of a better reason. But getting married just to make a judge take your side. . . That's wrong." Kagome nodded, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey now! No tears!! I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I just want to hold off for a bit." A sigh escaped Kagome, but she nodded her acceptance. Then she placed Micah next her, and he promptly fell asleep again. Kagome then moved over, patting the bed next to her for Inuyasha to sit. He settled down next her, and Kagome leaned into her hanyou, and quickly dozed back asleep. Inuyasha stayed up for a little while, just watching his "fiancée" and her son sleep. He looked so much like his mother; it was tempting to pretend. . .

It could work. He thought holding Kagome a little bit closer to him. We could be a family. God knows his father doesn't deserve him. So that left only one problem to solve. . .

Why did Hojo smell exactly like Naraku?

A note from FB: Okay, there, Micah's Here. Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers! Remember: The greater the outpouring of love, the more I'm tempted to sit down and write.


	8. The Decision

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, seriously. If Inuyasha belonged to me, he and Kagome would already be together. But as they aren't and I don't own

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the nice warm body sleeping next to her and the sound of somebody whimpering. She immediately walked over to her baby boy and began to soothe him, but he would have none of it. He wouldn't feed, didn't have gas. So what was upsetting him?

"Here" Snapped Inuyasha snatching the little wailer from Kagome and, to her great shock, began to sing a lullaby. Within minutes there was happy baby half asleep in his almost-stepfather's arms. As he laid the baby back in his little crib, he asked, "Feeling alright?"

"Yes." Kagome replied, a smile gracing her lips, "I'm fine."

"Wonder what the judge is going to do now, with you stuck here for a bit." Kagome slapped her head. She had completely forgotten that the judge was supposed to give his decision today! But she'd just had Micah. Surely, he'd wait until she was able to be present before he made his final decision. Kagome turned to her son, her Micah, who was now giving her a look of such sweet innocence; she found tears pricking at her eyes. He cooed and then reached for her, clearly wanting to be held. As she scooped him, people came pouring into her room. Erri, Ayumi, Yuki, her mother, brother, grandfather. They laughed and cooed over the baby, and congratulated Kagome on her son and her engagement, and for a brief while, Kagome forgot all the worries.

After about two hours the crowd thinned until finally, everyone left, allowing a certain lawyer to slip in. She found the two tucking in Micah, arguing over how to do it. It made Amaya smile, until she offered a suggestion.

"Try it this way." She said, gently tucking Micah in. Kagome and Inuyasha watched in wonder.

"Amaya" Kagome began, but the young lawyer beat her to it.

"Yes, I did have a baby. A pained smiled twisted on her lips, and a tear ran down her cheek, "I named her Kagome." Inuyasha and Kagome said nothing. Amaya continued unprompted, "We got married in college and Kagome came in my junior year of Undergrad studies. About my first year of law school, I began to ask about having another baby. About two months after he agreed, I noticed the bruises when I was changing her one day. I reported it, repeatedly, even took pictures. But no one even cared, and I couldn't make it too obvious what I was doing, he would have killed Kagome, plus at the same time, I found out I was pregnant again. Then finally, when I found bruises around her throat, I confronted him." Kagome had a feint idea of what happened next.

"He just went _berserk_! Suddenly the sweet man I married and had a baby with was gone. Replaced by a snarling, fist throwing monster. He attacked me, and then raped me. While he did it, he screamed if I wanted a baby so bad, he'd give it to me." Amaya paused here, to wipe away more tears, before continuing, "I miscarried almost immediately, but was mercifully unconscious. They found Kagome in her crib. She was bruised almost beyond recognition, but they said the end was quick. But that's not even the worst part." Amaya turned her eyes to little Micah and gently stroked his cheek, before continuing, "He ripped me up so bad inside and there's so much scar tissue that there's almost no chance of me ever conceiving and an even smaller chance of me successfully carrying to term. So you see his revenge was complete." Kagome could find nothing to say to this. What was there to say?

"So I became a criminal lawyer, specializing in rape and parental rights. That's why I had to help you when you came into my office." At this Kagome felt ears run down her cheeks. Amaya was telling her this for a reason, and she had a very good idea why. . .

"The judge gave Hojo custody of Micah, didn't he?" Amaya met her eyes, but shook her head no. "Supervised weekend visitations, and if there's the slightest infraction or he gets into anymore trouble then he looses even that." Kagome looked at Micah, who gazed calmly back at her, unawares of the horrible predicament they were all in. Kagome burst into tears. It wasn't enough that he wasn't punished for what he did to her, oh no, now she'd have to face him every weekend. Suddenly strong pair of arms was around her, followed by another pair.

After a few minutes, she was calm again, and placing her son in her fiancée's arms, she went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. As she toweled herself dry, Kagome found herself gazing in a mirror. Her face had a light to it, and her eyes were shining.

_New mother's glow_, Kagome thought with awe as she studied herself harder. _I don't look upset now. This surprised her. _Was it from just having cried about everything?_ No, it's because Inuyasha will protect Micah and me, no matter what._ At this happy thought, a sense of security and love came bubbling up, and Kagome felt suddenly calm. So Hojo had visitation rights. So what? Hojo couldn't go anywhere with Micah without Her or Inuyasha present. And he would screw up, Hojo had learned NOTHING, of that Kagome was positive. Micah would belong to ONLY her and her hanyou, and Amaya would help.

With that, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, smiling. She took Micah in her arms and cuddled him.

_We'll be alright._ She thought snuggling into Inuyasha's chest, _because we'll look out for each other_

* * *

A note from FB: Yes, I know that it's been months, I'm sorry. Harry Potter and school distracted me! I'm back now, and I would to take this opportunity to ask should I go back and rewrite some of these chapters and, if so, is anybody interested in being my beta-reader?

* * *


End file.
